The Real World
by Claire
Summary: The is about Relena after she becomes Vice Foreign Minister. What if Relena was forced to get married by an evil counsel? What would she do? Will be a romance in later chapters but I'm not telling who. Please R&R!
1. Prologue-Life After war

The Real World

The Real World

Prologue

Disclaimer: I DON'T own Gundam Wing and I DON'T like writing disclaimers so this is the only one you are going to see on this story. Got it!

Author's Note: This story is about Relena once she became Vice Foreign Minister and when an old counsel of politicians takes over her life Relena what's to do nothing but revolt against them. This story is about how she does just that. I know it sounds boring but Trust Me this story will get Very interesting.

Looking back, now through the eyes of an older, wiser person, I'll admit that some of the things I did were irresponsible…and others down right stupid! I was young and, like most people my age, had many mistakes to learn from. However, unlike most people my age, my life held no room for mistakes.

A major war took place when I was only fifteen. I was thrown in to the politics of it, causing me to have no chose but to grow up faster and take on much more responsibility then most my age. But when the war ended my courier in politics began. At age sixteen I became the Vice Foreign Minister and the youngest politician in history. As Vice Foreign Minister it was my job to create peace between the United Earth's Sphere Alliance and the five Logarithm Colonies. You can imagine what a job that was! I attended hundreds of meetings, conferences, and lectures, most of which, I was the main speaker. Every time I went into public I was followed by a mob of news crews, magazine writers, fans, worshipers, criticizers, and every once and a while an assassin. I had to be mature, clean cut, put together, beautiful, well spoken and polite. Basically, I had to be perfect! And I was…on the outside. But on the inside I was far from perfect. On the inside I was creaming for someone to let me free from my caged life.

The worst part of it all was that even though I had much responsibility, I had no choice in how my personal life was run. No, my life was run by a counsel, of old politicians, that told me exactly what to do. The counsel decided everything in my life, from what I wore each day to what I ate. They even told me who I was permitted to talk to! Now you may be asking 'why did I put up with these old frogs if I was such an important politician'? Well, the war left me without parents and when I became Vice Foreign Minister the counsel adopted me. So they are my legal guardians and by law they can tell me what to do until I was 21. I hated them for that. I wanted to do what I wanted, when I wanted. I didn't want to listen to those old wind bags tell me what was best for my courier and me. I wanted to act like the child I was. I wanted to runaway! But as much as I wish I could do all that I couldn't. I couldn't do what I wanted, when I wanted. I couldn't stop listening to them tell me what to do with my courier. I couldn't act like a child. And even though I didn't runaway I'd like to think I did the next best thing. If your wondering what that was, well…I'll get to that


	2. Chapter1-Marriage

The Real World

The Real World

1

AC197

****

Relena

I found myself yet again in a conference with The Counsel. It was a bright, sunny, summer day and the long lost child inside me was longing to be out there, running through the palace gardens. Heck, I'd have preferred to be anywhere but that stuffy room listening those nine men plan out my life like I wasn't sitting in the same room. 

"Miss Relena," came the voice of Mr. Jaques. By the silent tone in his voice I could tell that be was angry with me, which wasn't new, but when he got THAT tone I knew he meant business. Mr. Jaques was the head of The Counsel and I knew that he strongly disliked me. It was probably because I had run against him in the election for Vice Foreign Minister and won. Or because he thought I was too young for my position. Or it might have been that I knew that the only reason he ran for head of The Counsel was so that he could take control of my courier.

"Yes, Mr. Jaques?" I asked in the sweetest tone I could muster.

"As you may all ready know, your previous bodyguard was fired," he said in his sly, conniving tone. My last bodyguard had been a good friend to me and one of the only people I trusted there. That was probably why he was fired.

"What! Why?" I said as I stood up and slammed my hands on the table.

"I heard from a gate guard that you were seen wondering around the gardens at night, by yourself!"

"That wasn't his fault though! I wanted to get a breath of fresh air by myself so I didn't tell him!" 

"That will not happen again. I will not permit it! I have hired a new bodyguard that will not make such a foolish mistake. Now please sit down, Miss Relena."

I sat down a suppressed my urge to push my chair over and run out of the room.

"Now on to more important matters. The counsel and I have decided that I would be in the best interest of your courier for you to marry."

"Excuse me? What did you just say?" I said thinking that I had heard wrong. The Counsel had made my do some outrageous things for my courier but this was crazy!

"We have been thinking about this for a long time and decided that your best future lies in marrying a Colony Delegate. We have talked this over with the Logarithm Colonies' Delegate Board and they think that this is a good decision. We are just waiting for an approval from the Foreign Minister and the Delegates' decision, on which of them you shall marry," Jaques finished with a slight smile in his face.

The words took a while to settle into my head.

"WHAT?! But I'm only SEVENTEEN!"

"Miss Relena, calm yourself!"

"You can't make me marry a Colony Delegate!"

"Miss Relena, as your guardian this Counsel can make you do anything within legal standards and telling you to marry a Colony Delegate for the good of your courier and the peace of the Earth and the Colonies is within our legal limits! As for your age, I think that seventeen is old enough to be married."

"But, Mr. Jaques I…"

"That is enough, Miss Relena! You are dismissed!"

With that I stood to leave. I had a meeting in thirty minutes and still had to change so I headed for my room.

~ **Mr. Jaques** ~

Oh, how I hate that girl! After the war I ran as a prime candidate for Vice Foreign Minister. But Relena Peacecraft, a sixteen-year-old girl, beat me! My courier was ruined and I was humiliated. Relena didn't have to give up the position as Vice Foreign Minister until she chose, so it was unlikely that I would get another chance.

Then I got a great idea. 'Why not create a 'counsel' to advice Relena? Then get the counsel to adopt her? If I became head of the counsel then I could tell her what to do with her courier and she would have to do as I say. That would be almost as good as being Vice Foreign Minister myself.' So I did just that. The first year was the worst and my hate for her grew. Eventually I started doing thing more because I hated her then because I wanted control of her courier. When she turned seventeen I created my evilest plan ever. I decided that I would make her get married. She always seemed like the type that would never get married so it was a good plan. The only way that the rest of the counsel accepted this was if she married a Colony Delegate. Which was all the better because all of them were sour old men like myself, except Mr. Winner, whom I don't like. But I could be sure that on of the elder ones would volunteer to marry her.

My plan was working perfectly except one glitch came a long. 

The new bodyguard.

****

Relena

I felt like stomping my way down the hall to my room but decided that it would do no good so I walked with perfect poise toward my room. When I got to my room I took off my stiff suit jacket and hug it up neatly on the back of a chair. Then I plopped down on my bed in the most ungraceful manner. I heaved a sigh in an attempt to release the anger pent up inside me. But the sigh wasn't good enough so I through a feathered pillow from my bed. I didn't look to see where it hit but inside I hoped that it hit something breakable and considering there were about a hundred glass things in my room alone it was very likely that I would break something. I was surprised when I didn't hear the sound of breaking glass. In fact I didn't even hear the pillow hit the ground. I looked up to see where my pillow was when I saw why it didn't hit the ground. 

A few feet from my bed stood Heero Yuy holding my pillow on his hand. I was a little surprised to see him mainly because I hadn't seen him when I came into my room but also because I hadn't seen him in almost a year.

"Heero? What are you doing here?"

"I'm your new bodyguard"

Author's Note: Hope you liked it and please tell me if I screwed up on something or skipped something or went too fast or didn't put enough detail. Well I think you get the point. Thanks to all of you who got this far and read all of my story now PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks!

Claire


End file.
